Camino de baldosas amarillas
El camino de baldosas amarillas es una famosa vía pavimentada en su totalidad con suaves baldosas amarillas, este camino conecta las diferentes regiones de la Tierra de Oz con la Ciudad Esmeralda situada en el centro. Descripción El camino de baldosas amarillas comienza en el corazón del País Munchkin de Oz. Se trata de un camino brillante y amplio, aunque no es recto. Transcurre serpenteando entre las colinas y montañas. Por lo general va desde los lugares más accesibles para adentrarse en la Tierra de Oz. Es reluciente y suave, excepto en algunos lugares en donde los ladrillos se han roto o faltan, como en los bosques oscuros y abandonados de Oz, dejando baches o callejones sin salida al borde de los acantilados. Después de recorrer un tramo se convierte en un viaje azaroso, largo y hasta peligroso. En la Tierra de Oz pasa por muchos lugares oscuros, está habitado por criaturas salvajes y plantas mortales como las amapolas y hay muchos obstáculos, como árboles hostiles, o entre la arboleda en donde criaturas salvajes como el fiero y hambriento Kalidah deambula por sus tramos. Historia Este camino hace de guía a Dorothy mientras lo recorre. Dorthy Gale y sus compañeros el Espantapájaros, el Hombre de Hojalata y el León Cobarde siguieron este camino en su primera aventura. En el bosque Munchkin fue cortado por dos hendiduras y en las cercanías de la Ciudad Esmeralda un río lo atraviesa.El maravilloso mago de Oz Tip y Jack Pumpkinhead siguieron otra de sus ramas mientras montaban a Sawhorse desde el País de Gillikin hasta la Ciudad Esmeralda. Ojo, la Niña Remiendo, el Gato de Cristal, y Woozy lo encontraron en su viaje y fueron capturados por el Hombre come plantas. El Shaggy Man apareció y los rescató.The Patchwork Girl of Oz Trasfondo *En la novela de L. Frank Baum de 1900 se llamó originalmente "road of yellow bricks", pero se hizo más conocido como "Yellow Brick Road" en la película de 1939. *Inspiró el título de la canción del artista americano Don Van Vliet en su album Safe as Milk de 1967 *En 1974, Elton John cantó la canción "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road". *Una canción de Arctic Monkeys se titula "Old Yellow Bricks". *Oprah Winfrey se refirió a su éxito como un "camino de baldosas amarillas de benciciones" (yellow brick road of blessings) al anunciar el final de su programa y en el episodio de despedida. *Angus y Julia Stone se refirieron a Yellow Brick Road en una canción del mismo título. *Inspiró el título de de una canción del artísta de hip-hip Eminem. *El grupo americano Breaking Benjamin también se refieren a Yellow Brick Road en su canción "Home". *En la canción "Gypsy" del album ARTPOP de Lady Gaga, ella canta "So I just packed my baggage and / Said goodbye to family and friends / And took a road to nowhere on my own / Like Dorothy on the yellow brick / Hope my ruby shoes get us there quick." *La canción 'Baldosas Amarillas' del grupo español Vetusta Morla hace referencia metafóricamente al camino de baldosas amarillas. Notas y referencias Categoría:Lugares en:Yellow Brick Road